


when i go out, i wanna go out dancing

by clitopia (girlsonthetv)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, Dancer Felix Hugo Fraldarius, FE3H Kinkmeme, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsonthetv/pseuds/clitopia
Summary: It was funny, Ferdinand thought as they raced up the stairs, leaving a trail of water behind them. Back when they were in school, he’d been so angry when Byleth had chosen Felix to be their dancer - now he wanted to send her some flowers.Ferdinand is furious about Felix Hugo Fraldarius being chosen as their class' representative over him - until he isn't.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	when i go out, i wanna go out dancing

**Author's Note:**

> when i started this, i did not expect to adore the felix/ferdinand pairing as much as i do now. i definitely didn't expect to start more wips for it. oopsie.
> 
> title from dancing by kylie minogue.

“Professor!” Ferdinand beamed, jogging slightly to catch up with the professor’s oddly quick pace. “I heard that you will be selecting a representative from our house to participate in the White Heron Cup.”

“I am.” Byleth said as she headed in the general direction of the training ground. 

“You know, I am known among my peers for my incredible dancing skills.” No response. “I have been taking lessons since I was very young.” No response. “Professor - “

“Ferdinand, don’t waste your time with this. I have already chosen our representative.” She threw open the doors to the training grounds, inhabited by the usual suspects. She strode towards the center, where Felix Fraldarius stood hacking away at a training dummy with a wooden sword, and Ferdinand felt dread settle into the pit of his stomach. 

“Professor, I would rather not have to beg you to - “ Ferdinand started, but Byleth held up a hand and silenced him effortlessly. 

“Felix, are you busy?” 

“Yes.” Felix responded, but Byleth continued talking. 

“I’ll be choosing you as our class representative for the White Heron Cup, so I suggest you clear your schedule for this afternoon.” Byleth declared, oblivious to the turmoil she had caused in the two boys with one simple sentence. 

“What.” Felix and Ferdinand both said in unison so perfect it could have been planned. 

“Meet me in the commons area outside the classrooms in half an hour.” Byleth turned on her heel and headed out, task completed, leaving Felix and Ferdinand disbelieving in her wake. 

Felix looked askance at Ferdinand, as if this was _his_ fault, and that was simply the last straw. “Well, do not look at me!” Ferdinand snapped, and strode off to the common area. If Felix was to be their class representative, he would be making sure that he would suit.

/

Ferdinand sat on the edge of the sidewalk in front of the classrooms, head in his hands, as he watched Byleth attempt to teach Felix how to dance. Byleth had more dancing knowledge than he would have expected, but Felix seemed to be a lost cause. From the start, he wore a confused expression, and while Ferdinand would have admitted it was cute at first, now it was nothing but annoying. Manuela was a little ways away, teaching Marianne the steps, and she was dancing circles around Felix. Marianne! The shyest girl in school! If things kept up this way, the Black Eagles would be decimated, and that simply would not stand.

Byleth sighed. “Alright, it looks like we’re running out of time here. I’ll see if I can’t give you some more lessons later.”

“Yay.” Felix grumbled. Byleth shot him a look before heading off to do whatever it is she spent their free days doing. 

Ferdinand stomped up to him, face full of thunderclouds. “Felix.”

Felix looked at him, then looked just past him, as if there was something very interesting just over his shoulder. Oh, how that sent his blood boiling. “Hello, Ferdinand von Aegir.”

“Hello. You don’t seem to care much for the honor of being selected as our class’ representative.” Ferdinand crossed his arms, cocked his head, dared Felix to deny it. Felix scoffed.

“I’m awful at dancing. I’ll lose no matter what.” 

Ferdinand’s jaw dropped; he’d expected Felix to say something along the lines of being too cool for dancing in a frilly little costume. He laughed, unable to help himself. “Not with that attitude, you won’t! I can help you.” 

Felix’s face contorted into a snarl. “I don’t want your help.” 

As Felix turned around, Ferdinand took him by the wrist. “Let me rephrase. I _will_ help you with your dancing, because the alternative is standing by and watching you drag the entire Black Eagle House down with you, and _that will not stand._ ”

“It’s not that serious.” Felix grumbled, but nevertheless allowed Ferdinand to tug him back to the center of the common area. Ferdinand took each of Felix’s hands in his own, brought them chest to chest. 

“What confused you about Professor Byleth’s lesson?” Ferdinand asked, involuntarily staring into Felix’s amber eyes. It couldn’t be helped; they were the same height. 

Felix snorted, glanced around nervously; a few people were watching them with interest. “All of it. Specifically… the part where you lean down really far.”

“Oh, a dip? That should be quite simple for us two. First, let us start dancing.” Ferdinand led Felix in the most basic waltz he knew, one-two-three, one-two-three, guiding him in slow circles around the commons. It was around this time that Ferdinand found himself having to grapple with the not-unpleasant truth; Felix was quite handsome. 

He had lovely hair, despite that it was always shoved up in that awful bun. His eyes pierced Ferdinand to his soul. He was so strong from all his training, yet so graceful at the same time - they were so close, Ferdinand could feel the muscle rippling beneath his skin. “A-and now - “ he prayed Felix didn’t notice the stutter, “ - now, you spin your partner around, and - “

He twirled Felix around and dipped him low to the ground, Felix’s knee between Ferdinand’s thighs, where Ferdinand realized, to his horror, that he was half-hard. In his efforts to conceal this, he straightened up too quickly, and they both fell. Ferdinand stiffened up, not daring to move, and Felix shoved him off unceremoniously. Felix straightened up and brushed himself off; there was no bulge in his pants. Had Ferdinand imagined it pressing into his leg, then?

Felix offered Ferdinand a hand; Ferdinand took it and pulled himself up. “Thanks.” Felix wasn’t looking at him. “I think I get it, now.” 

“Any time.” Ferdinand tried to ward off his blush by thinking of Edelgard. It didn’t work. “If you would like me to give you any more advice - “

“I’ll come find you.” Felix smiled - ever so slightly, but it was a smile - and Ferdinand’s heart skipped a beat in his chest. Felix’s smiles were so rare that they were a treat when they arrived. 

Ferdinand nodded, pointed awkwardly behind him, then turned to leave. He was halfway gone when Felix called out his name behind him. He turned, confused. 

“Thanks.” Felix said, hands jammed in his pockets, then left.

/

Two weeks later, after a few more slightly less awkward dance lessons, Felix swept the floor with Marianne and Ingrid, and won the right to take the Dancer examination.

Ferdinand was lingering around the edge of the ballroom with a frilly little cake in hand when Felix approached him, cutting a dashing figure in his dress uniform. “Oh, hello.” Ferdinand said, hurriedly finishing his food. “I thought our professional relationship had ended, now that you’ve won.” 

Felix stared fixedly at the cuff of Ferdinand’s sleeve, where a thread had come loose without Ferdinand’s knowledge. “It can be. But… if I want to pass that exam, I’ve got to study. That’s what the professor says. So… would you mind dancing with me?” The music was a traditional, sedate waltz, of the kind Ferdinand had taught Felix. 

“Certainly!” Ferdinand beamed, and Felix’s face reddened. He took Ferdinand’s hand. “Will you lead this time?” Ferdinand asked. 

Felix nodded minutely. “If it’s alright with you.”

“That is just fine with me.”

Felix swept him onto the dance floor with a self-conscious grace that reminded him of Manuela; _see, I can be elegant, too._ He was gripping Ferdinand’s hand far too tight, and despite all his practice prior to the occasion he still stepped on Ferdinand’s toes once or twice. Nevertheless, it was perfectly enjoyable, and Felix’s self-satisfied smile as the song ended made Ferdinand’s heart glad. 

“Have you come around to dancing?” Ferdinand asked as they left the dance floor. 

“...A little.” Felix admitted grudgingly. “Being a dancer won’t be so bad. According to the professor, dancers are supposed to be really good with swords, too.” Felix smiled at the thought; it was honestly a little endearing how much he liked weapons. 

“Then between my dancing expertise and your skill with a blade, I daresay you will be the best dancer the Black Eagles have ever had.” Ferdinand smiled, and Felix took a step back, as if he’d been slapped. He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You’re so sincere all the time.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Ferdinand frowned. Felix shook his head like a wet cat, smiling softly. 

“No, it’s just… I don’t know a lot of people like you. I used to think that was a good thing, but… “ Felix’s smile faded, and his face settled back into its regular vaguely annoyed expression. “I have to go. I was supposed to meet some friends tonight.” 

“Go ahead.” Ferdinand waved goodbye. “Have a good time. Goddess knows you’ve earned it.”

Felix opened his mouth as if to say something else, then closed it and headed off to where Ingrid and Sylvain were waving for him. Ferdinand sighed through his nose and picked up another cream puff.

/

Five years later, the Black Eagles were at war, and Felix had grown into his role as a Dancer admirably. Nothing could touch him when he had his sword in hand, and together he and Ferdinand held chokepoints admirably. Ferdinand had seen Felix’s inspiring twirl more times than he could count, but it never got old.

They still trained together, just like when they were in school - but not quite the same. Felix was harder now, more serious than even his worst days at Garreg Mach. One day, Ferdinand had asked him over a late night cup of Almyran Pine Needle tea with the man if he regretted coming to Edelgard’s side. Felix had opened his mouth, closed it, finally reached his hand over the table to grasp Ferdinand’s; Ferdinand’s mouth went dry. 

“A couple months ago, I would have said yes.” Felix said. “But now… now I don’t think so. I think that the future the professor and Edelgard are fighting for is a worthy one. And… I like being your friend. I like…” Felix gestured around vaguely at their tea things. “I like taking tea with you like this.” 

“That’s good.” Ferdinand raised their clasped hands, examined Felix’s hand in his. “I like that as well.” 

Things between them were different after that. More tense, more charged. Their training sessions together took on an electric quality that attracted them both, had them wondering when the next one would be. All things considered, it was a wonder that what happened next didn’t happen sooner. 

It was a dark, gray evening, clouds swollen with rain, and Felix and Ferdinand were sparring. The lanterns had been lit around the training grounds, giving the determined light in Felix’s eyes an arcane gleam. He was wearing his dancer’s clothes that accentuated his natural grace, as well as his muscles, which had only gotten more rock-hard over the years. He liked to train in them, as that was what he wore during real battles. It made enough sense, Ferdinand supposed, but it was awfully distracting - then again, maybe that was the idea. 

Ferdinand stabbed at Felix with his lance, who parried - Felix darted around to Ferdinand’s other side and shoved him with the hilt of his sword. The ground had grown slippery with a pre-rain drizzle, and Ferdinand slipped and fell on his back in the dirt. Felix fell on top of him, training his sword to Ferdinand’s throat, his knee slotted just so between his legs. Ferdinand couldn’t help but gasp as thunder boomed over their heads and the rain started to come down in earnest. 

They stared at each other for a minute, seeing each other truly for the first time. “Your room or mine?” Felix asked.

“I believe yours is closer.” Ferdinand blinked through the rain dripping down his face.

Felix hauled Ferdinand up. “Then let’s go.”

It was funny, Ferdinand thought as they raced up the stairs, leaving a trail of water behind them. Back when they were in school, he’d been so angry when Byleth had chosen Felix to be their dancer - now he wanted to send her some flowers. 

The door banged open and they stumbled inside. Felix pinned Ferdinand against the wall and kissed him hard; Ferdinand was sure he had wanted to say something but it seemed so unimportant with Felix’s mouth on his, his hands wrapped around his waist so tight. He’d kissed a few people before, but never had they made him feel so protected. “Bed.” He mumbled when they came up for air. “Let’s - “

“Yeah.” Felix murmured, voice like gravel. “C’mere.”

Felix tugged him towards his little twin bed, barely big enough for a growing Felix in the old days. “How will we both fit?” Ferdinand asked, laughing despite himself. 

“With you on top of me, we’ll get by just fine.” Felix lay down, beckoned Ferdinand over; Ferdinand climbed on top of Felix with his heart in his throat, shoved his pants down around his knees. 

Felix didn’t have to do anything of the sort; all he had to do was nudge his dancer’s skirt to the side and there he was, half-hard in the little safety shorts for all the world to see. His nipples were visible through the soaking-wet white shirt, and Ferdinand couldn’t help but tweak them. It was just then that he felt metal beneath his fingers, and saw the glint beneath the fabric. “Felix, are these… earrings in your chest?” 

Felix blushed. “They’re nipple piercings. Got ‘em when I was on the run from Faerghus.” 

“... Who did them?” Ferdinand asked. 

“Leonie did it with a potato, a sewing needle and an ice cube. It’s honestly a miracle they didn’t get infected. But enough about me - “ Felix’s eyes shone with lust as he eased Ferdinand’s smalls off of him, “ - I want to talk about you.” 

Ferdinand was still curious about the potato and the ice cube, but he was less curious than he was aroused by the way Felix was looking at his cock. Felix pushed his shorts down to free his own arousal, then wrapped his arms around Ferdinand, drew him closer until their cocks rubbed together and Ferdinand had to stifle a moan. 

“You look so beautiful in those clothes… like a Muse… oh!” Ferdinand gasped. 

Felix grunted. “When - fuck - when I first saw it… I hated it. Didn’t want anyone to see me in it. But when I saw the look on your face… during my first battle in it… made me never wanna take it off.” 

Ferdinand made sure to cover Felix’s neck in kisses as they grinded against each other; _thank you, sorry I waited so long, this feels so good_ conveyed in each one, with hardly a sound. Felix tipped his head back as he neared his peak, giving Ferdinand more and more real estate to claim. 

They’d been trying their hardest not to make a sound, so as to avoid waking the others up, but when lightning crashed outside and stars burst in front of their eyes - first Ferdinand, then Felix soon after - neither could hold back a sharp gasp and a lurid moan. There they lay, curled up, panting, shivering, as the storm rattled Felix’s window. 

“That was… “ Felix looked up at Ferdinand. “Something.”

“We ought to do it again sometime. If you’re willing.” Ferdinand amended quickly. “I rather enjoyed myself, but if you would rather not, then - “

“Ferdinand.” Felix put his hand over Ferdinand’s mouth. “I enjoyed it too, you fop. I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” He stripped off the rest of his wet clothes, the nipple piercings gleaming in the weak light. “Let’s go to bed, and maybe we’ll talk more in the morning.”

Ferdinand yawned and began to strip down as well, climbing under the thick woolen blanket Felix had brought from his homeland. There was nothing better for such a bitterly cold night, except for maybe Felix curled underneath it with him. 

Ever since he had come back to Garreg Mach to fight in the war, he had been plagued by terrible nightmares of past battles and ones to come; but that night in Felix’s room, he slept like an angel.


End file.
